Kanagers:The Surprise part one
by Rjartty
Summary: The Animorphs make a Discovery. Question is, is it fatal? (Narrated by Ax)


#  Auther's note: I tried to make Ax, act Ax like, please when you finish reading this tell me whether you like it or not! 

Summary:

The Animorphs make a descovery, Qusetion is, is it fatal? And, for exactly how long has it been there? 

_ THIS IS PART ONE _

# **THE SURPRISE**

# 

# CHAPTER ONE

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill.

My friends call me Ax. I am a young Andalite, an aristh, a cadet. I have four legs. I also have two arms. And I have a tail.

I am told that I look like a cross between a scorpion, a deer and a human. I've seen deer in the woods, and I don't agree. For one thing, they have mouths and I don't. And they have only two eyes, while I have four.

As for scorpions, I've seen only pictures and the only resembles is the tail. An Andalite tail is also curved upwards and tipped with a very sharp tail.

As an Andalite I have the power to morph, it's not something we are born with it is a technology we invented. Only Andalites have the power to morph.

Except for my human friends that is.

They can morph too, thanks to the Andalite morphing technology and to my brother who broke our rules and gave it to them.

They have befriended me, gave me a place to stay in. You see humans do not live in the open like we Andalites do, the live in hollow structures the call houses.

Cassie –one of my human friends- lives the farthest away from the rest. Her family owns a farm of some sort and has a center to cure injured non-human animals. I live in the lands not so far away from Cassie's pastures.

As I ran I absorbed all the nutrition from the grass I was crushing. I ran till I found the particular spot I was looking for. I stopped under a tree I often visited. But I do not visit the tree. I visit my friend, Shorm and nephew Tobias.

Tobias is a Nothlit, a being trapped in a body of another. He is trapped in the body of a Red-Tailed Hawk. He regained his morphing power by the help of an Elimist –long story- and can morph back to his own body. But his body is just a morph. Tobias wishes to continue fighting the Yeerks, even if that meant that he had to live in the body of a bird of Prey.

Hello Tobias! I greeted. I saw Tobias perched on one of the top branches of the tree. He fluttered down and perched on a fallen log.

Hi there Ax-man. Ax-man, this was what Tobias calls me. Good thing that you came over. Jake said there would be a meeting at Cassie's barn. 

Why? What has happened? 

I don't know Ax. All he said was to meet at the Barn. 

When? 

After school. My human friends have to attend their school in the mornings. The attended only five days of the week and don't go in the last two. I asked them why was this and they said they did not know.

Oh all right see you then. I turned round and went galloping to my scoop. I had built one since I feel that I will have to stay on earth for a long time. In my scoop I have a picture of a cinnamon bun –a delicious human food- and a T.V a T.V is practically a window to the human soul. By watching T.V I can study humans more carefully.

I spent the day watching T.V. I suddenly heard a thought speak voice in my head.

Ax-man, I think its time to go to the Barn. I switched off the T.V and ran on while Tobias easily flew above me.

I reached the far end of Cassie's Barn and hesitated.

It's ok Ax, no one is home, you don't need to morph to human. 

I walked up to the Barn and started to hear human shouting. I increased my speed and entered while hearing Marco yell.

"Oh! Good job Rachel, This guy saw you morph?!"

# CHAPTER TWO

In the Barn my human friends were all there. Tobias had flown in and perched on the rafters keeping a look out. Prince Jake was staring skeptically at Rachel, who in turn was trying to look interested in something on the ground.

Cassie was giving medicine to an injured bird. And Marco had been sitting on a bale of hay. Hay is something a horse would eat, but I had to ask myself, why would a creature abandon sweet green grass to eat on dry dead grass? I don't know.

What happened? Tobias asked

"A kid saw Rachel go human! That's what happened!"

Tobias fixed his gaze on Rachel. She was still looking at the ground and said nothing to her defense.

How was that possible? I wondered. My human friends are always careful about morphing. They would not allow any other creature to know that they could morph.

"Look guys, it wasn't my fault, I didn't realize he was there all right!"

"What if he was a controller? You saw the way he ran away!" Marco protested.

"We do know where he is anyway. The point is what was he doing there anyway?" Prince Jake interrupted.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"What was that guy doing in front of a Yeerk pool entrance?" Cassie asked quietly.

You guys said you know where he is right? Well lets go ask him. 

## CHAPTER THREE

Prince Jake gave the order that we should morph into birds of prey. We flew over the forest and Rachel in her massive Eagle morph was leading the way.

We flew quite a way from the human cities and into remote lands. I believe we are were not so far away from the lace my human friends insist on calling Zone 91.

He should be somewhere here. Rachel said this very calmly

Oh, are you sure? Marco teased.

Marco- Rachel started to warn but was interrupted by prince Jake

Can we please just find that guy? 

Do I have to point out that we would not have had to waste our time if Rachel was to be more careful? Marco said

I think you already did. Prince Jake pointed out.

There he is! Rachel yelled out, startling us all.

Huh? Where I don't see anything! Cassie said

And quite suddenly, there he was. The "Guy" was walking in the remote forest and with him was an unusually large animal, I believe it is a dog. Humans have those as pets.

What's that? A Dog? How can it be that big? Tobias wondered.

Guys, hate to burst your bubble, but I think that's a wolf. Cassie said

Then why is the wolf walking with him? He could easily kill him! Tobias asked.

Lets hope he does, then he'd do our job. Marco said coldly.

Marco? Rachel said coolly

Uh? 

Shut up! 

Ok, I think it would be best if we went down and demorphed, you Rachel are going to talk to him as your human form- no point exposing anyone else. And the rest of us would be around incase he decides to make trouble. 

We landed a several feet away from the "Guy" and all of us demorphed- except for Tobias who was in his natural element and watching over us.

The humans all morphed their combat morphs except for Rachel and I.

We all hid and Rachel stood calmly waiting for the "Guy" to intercept her. He did, he did not notice her at all, but the wolf did, it bared its teeth and growled.

"Hey White Fang, what's wrong boy? Tell me it's not…" He trailed off as he caught sight of Rachel.

"Are you done running?" Rachel asked him.

"What the… How did you find me?" The "Guy" smattered

"Find you? No I guess I'm the one who's supposed to ask the questions, I'm not giving any answers. I'm in enough trouble as it is." She growled.

Rachel don't push him. Prince Jake said

The Guy's wolf started growling again. "Easy White Fang, I don't think she meant that," He looked at Rachel and continued mockingly "Sorry If I put you into any trouble Andalite, I didn't think you Andalites would have had the courage to come back and fight again, what's with the first defeat I think my race is pretty much goanna get enslaved. "

A gasp ran through the group and to tell you the truth; I was offended what did he mean about Andalites being cowards?

Rachel just stared at him. He went on continuing "We're not good enough for you eh? Well any way. We've been setting terrorist attacks on the Yeerk pools me white Fang and another friend of mine got trapped in the blade ship and found ourselves here. Where ever here is."

We? Who is we? What terrorist attacks? Marco wondered in private thought speak.

Rachel pretend you' re an Andalite in morph and tell him we have a place to keep him. Tell him that the Yeerks are after him now and are very close to him. Tobias? Do we have a place? Prince Jake ordered in private thought speak.

"You are in great danger, the Yeerks are surrounding up, I can morph and get away, but I do not believe that you are capable of such a thing. My fellow comrades will help you escape."

The Guy's eyes widened with fear.

Yeah Jake I do have a place. Tobias reported.

Tobias flew down so that the human would be able to see him.

Follow me human. Tobias said.

Rachel turned around and ran out of sight.

We all quickly morphed into birds of prey and those who had to demorph first; demorphed. We flew a distance behind and above Tobias.

Tobias stopped him in front of a cave entrance and said

Do not attempt to leave, we will come back later for you. 

The human nodded and sat down near his wolf.

## CHAPTER FOUR

"Human terrorists?" Marco said

"I don't think he was lying, he meant what he said." Cassie said

"Hmmm." Price Jake said thoughtfully "Other people knowing about the invasion? A trap from the Yeerks? He said something about a blade ship. What about his "friend"? What about his dog White Fang? How can you keep a dog quite? He said he didn't know where he was."

"Jake's right, something smells fishy, something is wrong."

We guys should think worldwide, we only have resistance here on America what about the other countries? 

We all looked at each other.

"Okkkay," Marco said "Know we have to go and help other countries?"

Why don't we go and ask the human? I think he would be willing to tell us about himself. 

"I got that kind of impression too." Cassie said.

Prince Jake sighed rubbed his eyes and said

"Ok, we go and ask… " He then looked confused, he turned to Rachel and asked her "What's his name again?"

"I don't know, how am I supposed to know?" Rachel answered

"Oh great," Marco said, "Exactly what else do we know?"

No one bothered answering him. I considered answering him but realized that it would be pointless. Talking to Marco never gets you anywhere.

## CHAPTER FIVE

"So, what is your name human?" Rachel asked him.

"What's yours? No wait names are pointless…" He stopped looked at her and said "Amigo is the name."

"How did you get here?"

"Me? Well I was off with my fellow comrades attacking the Yeerk Pool and under the confusion White Fang, Guttani and I got trapped in the Blade ship of Visser Three. "

"Guttani?" Rachel asked

"Uhuh, Guttani s my friend. The person I told you I was with."

"Where is this Guttani now?"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW??!!" Amigo yelled very suddenly "I just told you I haven't seen Guttani! I lost Guttani under the heat of battle."

He sat down suddenly and started to cry

"I don't now whether Guttani is dead or alive, enslaved or caught, hurt or dying," Amigo whispered"Stop asking me questions I have no answers to."

Rachel looked very uncomfortable and scanned the surroundings in search for us.

Amigo stopped weeping and turned to White Fang "You'd tell me boy? If your master is dead or alive? Right?"

White Fang gave a little growl. And walked off melting into the forest. "Stupid dog." Amigo muttered under his breath. He rolled over and stood up he looked at Rachel and asked

"Where is here any way?"

"What?"She asked in confusion.

"Where on Earth am I?" he wondered looking around.

"You don't know?"

"No I told you, I was trapped in the blade ship and I got no idea where I am"

"You are in the continent North America, I believe you are in the states of America, at least that's what I over heard from the Yeerks."

"America!!" Amigo yelped in surprise, "Nah, no way."

Yes, way. Marco said in thought speak startling me; I was so absorbed in the conversation that I forgot that they were there, especially since they did not speak at all.

"Why are you surprised? I thought you lived here." Rachel commented.

"Nah… America! I never went to America! Yah! Never left my own country!" He frowned suddenly and turned to Rachel "But I was in orbit above Earth, does that count?"

Rachel ask him where is he from. Prince Jake snapped.

"So where do you come from?"

He seemed to think about it "Would you buy it if I said Mexico? I do look Mexican."

She glared at him as he continued

"Nah not Mexican… How about Spain… No forget Europe… Japan? I'm not Japanese…"

"Your point?" Growled Rachel

"You see, I've been talking for twenty minutes now and I know nothing about you, how am I suppose to know you are not a Yeerk? If you aren't a Yeerk how many of you Andalites are there any way, so far all I saw was a cannery and a Human Girl. Not very convincing."

"Cannery?" She asked puzzled.

Heheh, Marco laughed Hey Tobias want some Bird seeds? 

Not very funny Marco. Tobias said

So what if he doesn't know his birds? Cassie asked He got a little muddled that's all. 

A little? Marco asked You call that little? 

"Yeah, the bird that looks like a cow on wings."

Hahaha! Marco interjected Hey Tobias! Want some cud to chew on? 

Cow!!! I'll show him cow! Tobias yelped.

You do have to realize that the slightly idiotic conversation was all in private thought speak, sometimes I do have to wonder about my human friends abilities.

"My point is that so far I have not seen an Andalite at all, just a human and a talking birdie. If you are really an Andalite why don't you demporph to your other form?"

Rachel, tell him you're an Andalite trapped in Human form, he would buy that. 

"I am a _nothlit._" Rachel said,

"A what? You're not a Andalite?"

"No, I am an Andalite, nothlit is the Andalite term for an Andalite trapped in the body of another creature."

"How can that be?"

"I am not permitted to answer this question."

In other words, Marco contradicted in private thought speak This is classified information. 

Stop it will you? Prince Jake said sounding annoyed.

Stop what? 

You're interruptions? Tobias concluded.

"Oh I'll right I'll buy that. What about that birdie, don't tell me he is a _nothlit_ too"

Correctomando! Hey Jake? Tobias? Cassie? Doesn't he get to win the super bowl? 

Ax, you wouldn't mind making an appearance would you? Prince Jake said ignoring Marco.

I walked steadily in to the clearing and stopped a few yards away from Rachel.

Do you believe us know? I asked

Amigo sat down hard.

I think that was way to dramatic, Marco said Hey Ax!! You think you can-

Marco? Cassie interrupted sweetly Shut up. 

Talk about Dramatic. He muttered.

## CHAPTER SIX

They left Amigo and my friends went and took their separate ways to home. Tobias went to his territory and I was left alone with Amigo. Prince Jake had given me the order to "weasel the information" out of Amigo. White Fang came back from whatever he was doing and sat down with his master's friend.

What kind of animal is that? I thought that this would be a great way to start.

"Huh? Oh, White Fang you mean?" Amigo asked

Yes. 

"White Fang is a mixture of domesticated wolf and a dog. I'd go into the details of both breads but it would not mean any thing to you."

My friends have morphed a wolf before. 

"They have huh? But you didn't?"

Stupid! Why did I say that? Now he is bound to ask how many friends I have.

"Oh, Don't worry if I'm goanna ask ya information about your friends, I figure that'd be hopeless, no way are you goanna defy your leaders orders or whatever."

He leered a little as he said the word leader. How did he know what I was fearing? But then, that was not the first time a human had done that. I realized that Cassie and Tobias are very good at that point, Cassie in particular. Marco and Rachel are the best at prying the lid off traps and exposing them.

We are a small group, and we have managed to have small victories. Secrecy is very important for our survival. 

"Small victories huh? Too bad small wouldn't help at all."

So, were do you fight on Earth, if not this content. 

"A group of us fight in Germany."

Germany? 

I had to act as if I did not know a lot about Earth; we have decided that it would be better if he thought that we were not in connection with humans.

"Yes, emmm look here." He grabbed a stick and started drawing something on the soil. He drew a terrible sketch of what would have been the continent Europe. Then started with the continents near it.

"Germany would be there." He pointed.

I must admit that if I had never seen Earth from orbit nor pictures of the Earth from an Atlas, I would have never known what he was pointing at. I decided against expressing my opinion, I believe he would be offended if I did.

Yes I see. I replied, How many of you are there? 

"I can't tell you that. T's bad enough that I told you where we fight. Telling you anything else would put me in trouble with Randolph."

Who? 

"Randolph," Amigo said "Our leader."

I understand. 

"I'm sure you do."

I believe that was a little bit more than a statement, but I ignored it.

So you are a German? I asked.

"No," Amigo said, sighting a little a that "I am Italian."

I decided against pretending not to know about Italy's location, I did not want to have to wait for him to sketch another terrible drawing.

Are all of you children? I asked

I was wondering if their situation was the same as ours.

"Can't tell you that." Amigo said sadly

I also started to get annoyed at the level of questions he was refusing to answer. I can imagine what my human friends would ask me, they would say "So Ax you learnt anything useful?" and I'd have to reply Emmm, no all I learnt was that he fights in Germany, their leader is called Randolph, and Amigo is Italian and his Art skills are beyond terrible. 

Another question started forming up in my mind. But asking this would make me have to answer my own question as well. Well, I thought, I could refuse.

Are the Yeerks at full force in Germany? 

"Full?" He muttered, "As near to full as you would ever get."

This alarmed me. Was he being sarcastic? I have problems with identifying human speech and the original meaning of the phrase and they way they say it. For example humans tend to create a very harsh note when saying an insult and they also tend to do that if you wake them up from sleep, I just don't understand why. I don't mind it when someone comes up and wakes _me_ up.

And are you resisting them? I demanded.

Amigo stared at me then said mockingly "Yes Captain!"

I stared at him.

"What is it with all these questions?" Amigo said in annoyance "Jeez, I'm starting to think that I'm in an interrogation or something!"

I still continued staring at him.

"Hey -" He frowned suddenly

"What's your name?"

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. 

Amigo stared at me

He Ax? A thought speak voice said Don't you think that's enough staring already? 

Tobias! I said, relief flooded through me. Good, I was starting to get confused.

I told him what I have learned.

You can go off know. Tobias reported it's my turn to watch over him. Go to the Barn, the others are waiting for you. 

## CHAPTER SEVEN

"So Ax," Prince Jake asked, "You got anything out of him?"

Yes, Prince Jake. 

"Don't call me Prince." Prince Jake replied automatically

Yes, Prince Jake. I replied I found out where he fights. 

Rachel leaned forward and asked "And where would that be?"

Germany. 

"Ahah!" Marco said, "Rachel, you owe me two bucks!"

Rachel stared at him and said, "Okay."

Then she calmly walked over to Marco picked up two boxes and threw them at his face.

"Payment checked." Rachel said

Cassie started laughing but quickly silenced herself. Prince Jake was trying very hard not to grin.

"Hey that's not fair!" Marco started to whine "Jake your cousin cheated on me!"

"Can we get back to business?" Prince Jake asked.

"No we can not, not unless I get back the two dollars Rachel owes me." Marco muttered under his breath. We ignored him.

But he says he is not German, but Italian. 

"Hey Margarita-" Marco started to say to Rachel but stopped abruptly when Rachel glared at him.

He said that his leader's name is Randolph and that the Yeerks are in full force. 

"Anything else." Prince Jake asked.

Yes, I would like to point out that his drawing skills are pathetic. 

Marco, Rachel and Cassie looked at each other then at me.

"Okkkkay," Cassie said, "How did you find that out?"

He tried sketching Germany on the soil his efforts are appalling. 

"Sounds like Marco when he tries to sing." Rachel said

"Hah, ha and another Hah." Marco said

## CHAPTER EIGHT

It was the other day and I have finished my morning ritual. I headed to the particular cave we had been hiding Amigo in and I approached it wearily.

I heard more than one voice inside the Cave it could not be Rachel. It was too late in the night. I could barely hear the voices but I did catch a few.

"Didn't you find Guttani yet?"

"No, no White Fang and I have been looking all over the place, Guttani is either hurt or dead."

"Oh great, just where is that-"

He was interrupted by a growl that I recognized as White Fangs.

As I came in I saw two humans inside the cave. One of them I already knew the other I did not. White Fang was up and was carefully eyeing me.

"Who is that?" Said the other human.

"An Andalite." Amigo offered.

"No duh! You idiot what's its name?"

I was almost offended when the other human regarded me as an it.

My name is Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. 

"There you go!" Amigo said

Who are you human? 

"Me?" Asked the human "You were talking to me?"

I immediately disliked the human. He was not just rude, but annoying as well.

"Oh, Aximili" Amigo said "Is that okay with you if I called you that? Your name is too long."

I was about to say that I did not mind when the other human interrupted again.

"Why are you asking his opinion? You don't have to ask him his opinion! Jeez, you're pathetic! Call him whatever you want. I'd rather call him Mule-Boy!"

I was starting to get mad by then, but realized that it would be very unwise if I were to loose my temper.

"Hey, stop that." Amigo said to the annoying human "These guys helped to save my life."

"Yeah? What they try to do? Knock some sense into you?" He muttered.

"That's Guttani." Amigo said

I was slightly confused but I decided t play on, whatever their motive was against doing this.

So, I said coldly You found Guttani? 

Amigo winced and Guttani smirked.

"Uhuh." Amigo commented.

My friends have decided that it would be necessary to learn more about you. Thus, I ask you to stay in this cave for another few minutes they would be arriving shortly. Tobias has mentioned this little detail to me this morning.

Guttani started walking out of the Cave, he stopped and then cocked his head at Amigo "You heard four eyes, Come on, lets go."

"Guttani?"

"Yes Amigo?"

"Stop it will you?"

"Say what?"

"Come here."

Guttani walked over to Amigo and stood abreast.

"What do you-" Gutanni had abruptly stopped in mid sentence since Amigo has bashed his lower Jaw and was sent off balance. I believe that this action was meant to silence him, but again, I was not completely sure.

"Arrrgh!" Guttani snarled. "You're a dead man Amigo!!"

Gutanni drew back his hand and slammed it in Amigo's abdomen. This caused him to gasp and double over. Guttani took a step back and delivered an impossibly high kick, as doing so he uttered a cry "Hiiiiyaaaaa!!!" I do not know the purpose of this but I think it was a cry of triumph.

Ax? A thought speak voice asked Why are these two fighting and while you're at it where did the other guy come from? 

I do not know Prince Jake. I answered All I did was ask the humans to stay in the Cave while you arrived, then they started fighting. And as for where did the new human come from? I do not know, Amigo stated that he is called Guttani. 

Ax, you sound unsure. Cassie said.

Before they knew that I was there they were arguing about where is Guttani, I believe Amigo is lying. 

Well… What do you know... Marco said thoughtfully.

Rachel I think you should go down there with Ax. Prince Jake said.

Yeah show'em who you are Xenia. Marco teased.

Rachel flew down and demorphed out of the Bald Eagle form. Her cool blue human eyes locked with my main eyes.

"Lets see what is this about." Rachel said with a smile.

Hey! Marco said to the two humans You two, stop fighting and get out, we want to talk to you. 

The voices fell down in the Cave and they appeared into the moonlight. This was the first time I took any notice to the humans' appearance. Amigo has a medium-built with a dark complexion-not as dark as Cassie's but darker than Marco's complexion. He was wearing, what humans call a faded jeans, I suppose that the difference between jeans and faded jeans is that one has a good quality colors and the other doesn't. I do have to check that one with Rachel. He also was wearing a green t-shirt. The green t-shirt had some sort of illustration and words on it.

The other human, was totally deferent, for one, he was taller than Amigo, he had very short blond hair and at the top his hair was not as short. It fell down in front of his eyes. His eyes- I could just make out that the color was a very cool blue, even cooler than Rachel's eye color. In fact I realized his eyes seemed to be a color between blue and very light gray. His completion was paler than that of Rachel or Prince Jake. As I said, his eyes seemed to be shinning with something that disturbed me, I could not work out what it was, his lips seemed to be frozen in a mixture of a leer and a sarcastic grin. The effect gave him an eerie expression; it is very hard to visualize this facial expression.

He was wearing dark gray jeans, which had holes and tears in them. I believe he had somehow managed to rip them. But I do recall once -in the mall- where I saw someone wear a jeans with that sort of fashion. He was wearing a white top with the sleeves 'torn off'.

Guttani looked Rachel up and down then grinned in faint amusement "Hey-"

Before Guttani had a chance to complete what he was saying he was interrupted, once again, by Amigo

"Guttani, get a grip that's an Andalite."

Guttani's grin of amusement faded and he rasied he eyebrow at Rachel, a seemingly unspoken question. What ever that had to mean. Humans, one would think they had a whole language of nothing but expressions.

"You two humans," Rachel said, "What do you want to do?"

"Get back home" Guttani said instantly.

"No," Amigo said, he then turned red; I believe humans call it blushing.

"No?" Guttani said

"No?" Rachel echoed.

"We have something to do." Amigo replied glaring pointy at Guttani. Guttani looked at him in an unsure way, as if he was confused.

"_Guttani_, we have something we ought to do _before_ we leave." Amigo said in annoyance, white fang growled in unison.

"Oh? We do?" Guttani said slowly.

"Yes, _Guttani_ we do." Amigo said impatiently.

"Oh. That. Yeah right we do-" He stopped talking as Amigo stared at him.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Guttani muttered.

Okkkkaaaay, Marco said slowly Something is definitely going on. 

They do not look like controllers. I stated in private thought speak.

Yeah, well that's the thing about controllers you don't know they're one until its too late. Prince Jake muttered.

No, Jake he's right, Cassie piped up They are real humans. 

"The hell with what Randolph would think!" Guttani suddenly yelled. Amigo looked startled.

"No, I'm not kidding Amigo," Guttani said heatedly "They are Andalites. How long are we going to wait till we find Guttani? Two days have already passed. Guttani? In America? Believe me this is a total _mess_!"

"Hey!" Rachel said, "I thought you said you were Guttani!"

Yeah, Prince Jake said I thought I heard that too. 

"No," Guttani said, "I'm not Guttani, My name is Alexander."

"Alex!" Amigo yelped, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Doing? I'm telling the truth!" Alexander yelled, he suddenly turned all the way to face Rachel and me. "You want more truth Andalite?"

"Alex!" Amigo squealed.

"No, no Amigo, we can't lie any longer. Maybe that's why we're not doing so well in this war, maybe…" He trailed off suddenly and looked exhausted.

"Why not tell them?" Alexander asked Amigo.

Amigo who was studying the ground never looked up nor answered Alexander.

Amigo and Alexander looked distracted suddenly. Like they were busy listening to something. I looked around but saw and heard nothing.

I don't hear anything unusual. Cassie said cautiously.

Nope, me neither. Tobias replied.

"Alright," Amigo sad wearily "Why don't you do it Tobias."

Tobias! Prince Jake yelped in surprise.

Hey! Commented Marco, How the hell did you guys know we have a Tobias? Marco asked Amigo and Alexander.

Rachel looked up at Tobias. Alexander and Amigo looked confused.

I didn't say anything! Tobias yelled in private thought speak I swear! 

"I do not understand." Amigo said, "I was not talking to you Andalites."

He knows! Cassie gushed in private thought speak, Oh god he knows! 

How did he know Tobias is not human? Marco demanded so that only we could hear.

"Tobias," Amigo demanded "Demorph."

Tobias, Prince Jake said sounding annoyed What the- 

He never had the chance to finish what he wanted to say. We all gasped, including Rachel, as we witnessed something strange.

White Fang was shifting, changing, and looked like an utterly disgusting mix of wolf and flesh and skin. After about four minutes we were all staring at a human.

This human was something like Alexander; pale completion, same build, but he had brown eyes and hair that was as long as Prince Jake's own hair.

"Tarrra!" This human said "Surprised?"

## CHAPTER NINE

So all of you can morph?! Demanded Prince Jake.

"Yes." Amigo said.

Since when?! Asked Marco

"Since my father was two and my mother not yet born." Muttered Tobias in what I recognized as sarcasm.

Oh great, Marco moaned in private thought speak He got attitude. Something Tobias never has. 

It turned out that this human's name _is_ Tobias. It was only coincidence that my _Shorm_ and nephew Tobias had the same name. Also, this kind of information had let something slip out of the group…

"You were surprised that my friend here had a name Tobias, you thought that Amigo was talking to one of your people," Alexander said with his eyes narrow "The name Tobias is a common German name. Very odd name for Andalites to have. _If_ all of you are Andalites." He said the last part with a laugh.

A heavy silence filled the air. It was Prince Jakes decision to reveille or bluff. I do think that they would by no argument from us.

My decision I guess, muttered Prince Jake Demorph, I don't think it would change their opinion of us if we didn't. 

All my human friends demorphed except Tobias and me. Strange as it was, Tobias's natural element is a red-tailed hawk, if he wanted to live as a human for the rest of his life he would have to become a human _nothlit_.

Alexander made a human facial expression, I did not understand what it meant, but I did know that it was directed to Amigo. The Animorphs watch the three humans uneasily and were acting quite strange.

Then it hit me suddenly. The Animorphs gave the morphing power to another fellow human. A bystander in this war. He ended up spending whatever is left of his life as a rat; this was a reward for his treachery towards us and –as Marco and Rachel stated a couple of months later- on behalf of the Human race.

"I am Jake," Prince Jake introduced, "And that's Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Ax and Tobias."

Alexander laughed "So that's why you freaked out!"

"Ja," Tobias the new human said, "You must'ave h'ad I heart attack."

This human talked a strange way; he did not pronounce the letters correctly.

"Oh great," exclaimed Marco, "At least we could tell by the way he talks and looks that he isn't our Tobias, but what if we were in a combat situation and Jake suddenly says 'Yo! Tobias man, try get yourself killed.' We'd get two dead people! "

Every one stared at him then Tobias said, "Fine, not a lot of people call me Tobias, they just bother with Toby."

"I guess I don't need to introduce them idiots," Amigo said, "But we do have to find our missing member."

"Three guess's say who he is." Marco muttered underneath his breath.

## CHAPTER TEN

We all morphed into our bird morphs and waited expectantly for the other group.

I wonder what kind of birds they have. Cassie said.

I bet you that they aren't anything like our morphs. Tobias replied back in private thought speak.

There are more types of Earth birds? I asked Tobias amazed.

Yep, Ax-man. About thousands of species and not to mention a million other sub species. Tobias said.

On the Andalite Home World there are only three kinds of birds. I stated back.

Uh, Tobias said unsurely, Only three? 

I did not answer him but looked up at the other humans to see their bird morphs.

Alexander's blonde hair turn black his face pushed outwards and turned yellow. He shrank rapidly and a feather pattern started to emerge from his skin. His eyes went from blue to light gold. His feet turned to Talons; yellow in color and the tip of his beak turned gray. His head feathers where brown and light brown; except for a black 'crest' on the top back of his head. The bird he morphed was equivalent to Rachel's Bald Eagle morph.

Hey! Cassie said, That's a _Crested Caracara,_ It's a very rare and uncommon bird from Texas. 

Well done, Alexander laughed in Cassie's head I acquired it from Luxemburg's zoo. 

Amigo had finished morphing, the bird he morphed was one I am familiar with; Tobias had told me that it is called a Merlin. Incase you don't know any thing about a Merlin;

It would feed on small birds, insects and small mammals. Merlins are excellent flyers and frequently take prey by in a fast horizontal flight rather than the usual a stoop. Merlins are small falcons but not as small as the American kestrel. Usually they are seen as a gray streak, zipping by. They have a dark blackish blue body, white breast feathers; its head is a mixture of the blackish blue (at the top) and brown white feathers on the rest of the face. It has a light brown 'slash' or marking extending from above its eyes to its ears. The beak is a gray. And it has dark black eyes.

I looked at Toby and realized that he had morphed a Harpy Eagle, this Eagle –Cassie told me this- is Earths largest Eagle.

Seriously big bird. Marco muttered

We then took off and became air borne.

After one and a half hours of flight Amigo said excitedly.

There! That's were we landed. 

Tobias, Amigo and Toby folded their wings and plummeted to Earth. At the last moment, when I was sure that they would crash, they opened their wings and swooped clear of the ground.

Guys? Tobias said You look like a raptors convection, spread out! 

After that, one by one, we each landed and demorphed.

"So you found Guttani?" Asked Cassie.

"Not yet." Amigo said.

"Hey I got an idea." Toby suddenly said, "Why don't we just call?"

"Say what?" Asked prince Jake.

"Guttaaaaaaniiiiiii." Toby yelled, drawling out the name as he called.

"Tseeeeeeeeeeerrrrr!" a voice screamed.

"Yahh!" Yelped Marco as something shot past him; all I saw was a black blur.

Arrrghhhhhhhh! Screamed Tobias Arghhh! 

"Tobias!" Rachel cried out.

I saw a red-tailed hawk flutter from the under growth trying to cover some distance, but for some reason failing to do so.

Tobias! I cried out.

"Tseeeerrr!" Screamed the same voice again.

This time, I could clearly see the creature that had attacked Tobias.

It was a bird of some sort. A bird of prey. It was not as large as Rachel's Bald Eagle or Toby's Harpy but it was far bigger than Tobias's red-tailed hawk body. It was black all over; this was strange, Eagles do not usually have black feathers. It's eyes were a yellowish orange. The beak was a dark gray. It landed right next to Tobias unconscious body. It turned and glared at us with its fierce raptor eyes.

Release my friends or I kill him _now_. 

__________

**So what do you think? Can some one please review this? This is my first fan-fic! Look for part two; _THE GERMANS, _I'm going to up-load it soon. If you have any ideas please e-mail me, I don't mind!**

**E-mail adress: [rj_artty@yahoo.com][1]**

UPDATE: I finally up-loaded The Germans

   [1]: mailto:rj_artty@yahoo.com



End file.
